User blog:Gargantuar Blitzer/Random Fusion thing
(Don't ask why i am posting this here, i just am. Got a problem? Deal with it.) This is a random fusion fanfiction thingy which i am making. Got a problem? Deal with it. READY, SET, GO! Chapter 1: The Stone In the year 3015, there was a special mine opened on the planet B-J-WE-L'D-X4. It was very special, containing the gems only found on this galaxy, which have immense power and can be fused to create even more powerful gems, but the fusion thing was not known yet at that time. There were hundreds, no, thousands, no.. MILLIONS of those gems, coming at an infinite supply - The people on that planet became very rich in a matter of time, and soon, they started experimenting with those gems - where they started to realize the fusion thing that was just mentioned. They soon started to produce Flame Gems, but one day, a mad scientist going by the name D-V-L G-M started producing Star Gems and Hypercubes, which were considered illegal. D-V-L: Aha! Nice, another thing that i can use to fullfill my plan! Hypercubes! Darn, those things sure shine bright... Welp, time to try something... He produced a fair bunch of those hypercubes, but then he realized, he was running out of gems. He thought to himself: "Oh well, this should be enough for Plan DOOM." He tried to fuse all Hypercubes together, and then the Star Gems, then some of the Flame Gems - After he fused 2 Hypercubes together though, it soon started to become instable. He didn't get bothered though, so he continued adding 1 Hypercube, when insane instabillity appeared. It looked like the Hypercube Fusion.. started to create a vortex.. He still did not stop though, and as insane as he is, added another Hypercube, But that was a huge mistake -- The fusion collapsed, and it started to shine incredibly bright. D-V-L: "What? What is this?! This can't be, i have made a terrible mistaa------" And then, the fusion started to explode, implode, and the vortex expanded, ripping apart time and space - more or less. The planet B-J-WE-L'D-X4 started to get completely ripped apart, and the vortex expanded, and expanded... But what they didn't realise - the vortex was multidimensional, soon starting to appear in other dimensions.. This was the end of existance of anything.... Or was it? Chapter 2: The Vortex As mentioned, the vortex became multimensional, and travelled to multiple dimensions, causing it all to be a huge mess.... Peashooter: "Alright, i made delicious peas for us all to eat for dinner! :D" Pea Pod: "Oh boy, they're my favourite!" Pea Pod Head 2: "Pea Pod, we can create peas ourselves" Pea Pod: "But Pea's are so delicious!" Pea Pod Head 2: "A'ight... idiot.." Pea Pod: "I heard that!" Fume Shroom: "Meh. I still prefer to eat Spores, but why not eat a little bit of your peas?" Magnifying Grass: "Guys, was that huge vortex in the sky always there?" Melon-Pult: "Um, no..?" Cob Cannon: "Uh-oh.. EVERYBODY RUN!" Thyme Warp: "It's that time of the day again..." The Vortex grew, and grew, and also started to rip apart Plantasiarth. And this wasn't the only other dimension that was torn apart by the rip... *intense hammer slams are heard* Starlow: "That's great, Mario and Luigi! Those Goombas are no match for you!" Bowser: "Argh! Mario, and Green 'Stache! My enemies! Bwaha- aha-- ha-- *cough* Anyway, Mario! This is the end, let's battle!" Mario & Luigi: "Let's-a go! Yahoo!" Mario pulled out a Mega Mushroom for Luigi to eat so they could initiate the Mega Thwonk bros. attack, but suddenly, the Mega Mushroom flew into that huge vortex.. Mario: "Um, Luigi-a, bro. Is that-a supposed to happen?" Luigi: "No, Mario-a, it's not! Quick-a, run!" Bowser: "Huh? NO, KAMEK! SAVE ME!" Kamek tried to push back the vortex, but his magic was useless.. Kamek: "Your Yelliness, this does not work... It was not nice knowing you, Your Deadness!" Bowser: "MARIO AND GREEN CAP! THIS WAS NOT THE LAST YOU'RE GONNA SEE OF ME!!!" And again, Earth (this dimension) was ripped apart, like everything else was. And again, there were more.. Bjorn: "Alright, who wants to play another round of the Peggle game?" Renfield: "Nah, not me, Bjorn. I need to meet up with my cousin Pumpkin. I heard there's going to be a nice soup!" Bjorn: "Aww, come on Renfield! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Renfield: "Yeah, it is!" Bjorn: "Hah, you're funny, Renfield!" Renfield: "No, seriously, it is... Look behind you!" Bjorn: "Hahaha- ha-- Holy- What is that thing--" Again, universe tear, blah, you know what's going to happen.. And now the final 2 dimensions that we're going to cover: Eggman: "Sonic, this'll be the end - With my new, and best invention, I'll tear you apart!" Sonic: "Pff, Yeah right, Eggface! We're in space, you can't just tear me apart on this low gravity!" Eggman: "Oh yeah! *enhances artificial gravity*, Bwahaha!" Sonic: "Argh, alright, you might be on to something!" *Robot grabs Sonic* Sonic: "Rngh! I--can't escape.." *Robot squeezes Sonic* Sonic: "RAA--" Suddenly, the 7 Chaos Emeralds go inside Sonic and he turns Super. Super Sonic: "Really thought this would work?" *Super Sonic releases a blast and the Robot gets destroyed* *Super Sonic grabs Eggman* Super Sonic: "Eggman, If you stop your evil ways, i'll consider leting you go. If you won't, then maybe i won't.." Eggman: "Oh Sonic, please, We all know how this'll end - PLEASE, LET ME GO, I'LL PROMISE THAT I'LL--" *The Vortex appears and sucks Eggman in* Eggman: "NOOO!" Super Sonic: "Huh?! WHAT?! What is thi--" The 7 Chaos Emeralds get sucked into the vortex, and Super Sonic violently gets forced back into regular Sonic, whom then gets sucked into the vortex. Sonic: "EGGGMAAAAANNN!!!!---" Blah blah, you know what's happening... And now: A huge green-black blimp with a skull on it is floating above the ground - then is shot down by multiple black-green missiles that home into it. Sun God: "Alright, Monkeys.. It's time to prepare ourselves for the Past-Main rounds... There are going to be many of those, and just five of those MOAB Assassins are not going to be enough to defeat them! I may even have to initiate my final form to defeat them..." Dart Monkey: "You heard them, people! Let's prepare!" But before they could fully prepare, again - the vortex appeared and sucked in all of the monkeys, except the Sun God. Sun God: "Huh?! What is this? I didn't create it! What?! It's sucking me in.. No! I'm a god, i can't lose to a small tear! NO!" The Sun God uses his powers to stall the Vortex and pulll out Dart Monkey, the second-in-charge. Dart Monkey: "Sun God? Wha-what's happening?! Please, explain!" Sun God: "I am severely unaware too, It was not the work of me, but it seems to be a force from an alternate timeline and dimension.. Wait, those things exist? How did i not know? I just thought that was a rumor that spread around!" Dart Monkey: "Wow, Umm, Sun God? The vortex is starting to explode--" The vortex explodes in an insanely huge explosion, tearing apart this WHOLE dimension, not just this planet - because Sun God's stall jammed it, and then it broke free in a heavy force. Chapter 3: The Meetup Cob Cannon: "Where.. am i.. are we... in?" Melon-Pult: "It looks as if we're in a place with a lot of brown-carrot colored tiles, and a lot of grass and loopings.. And aah, evil robots!" Badnik: "Huh? Who are you!? Ah, whatever! Time to defeat!" Peashooter: "I don't think so!" Badnik gets shot from Peashooter, and then a pig jumps out Pig: "Wow, thank you, you saved me!" Cob Cannon: "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder... Hm." Luigi: "M-m-maaaarioo..." Cob Cannon: "Oh, a human! - But.. you're not Crazy Dave.." Mario: "Luigi-a, what is it? Oh my god-a.. Talking plants-a! Stay back, Luigi! I'll handle-a this!" Cob Cannon: "Wait, we're not evil! We're good!" Mario: "Is-a that so?" Peashooter: "Yeah, we don't know where we are or who you are!" Mario: "I-a think that's related-a to the big vortex that got-a us all here!" Luigi: "M-m-m-ario.. Loook-a...!" Mario: "Luigi-a, what's-a it this time--" Suddenly, Sonic runs into Cob Cannon and knocks him down Sonic: "Hey! Who are you all? I defeated that thing that looked like a threat!" Mario: "No, you blue-a hedgehog! He-a was friendly-a!" Sonic: "Oh... Sorry little guy, you looked evil.." Cob Cannon: "Grr...." Sonic: "How did this happen? Do any of you have an idea?" ???: "I, frankly do not have an idea- Before you jump to conclusions, i am not evil. I am the Sun God, but from our dimension - You all got teared from a dimension into this one from an insane vortex..." Mario: "Oh-a my god! I-a almost thought you were Bowser-a!" Sun God: "Who is this.. Bowser.. you speak of?" Mario: "He's-a an evil turtle who always-a kidnaps our princess and-a causes havok over our kingdom-a!" Sun God: "I see.. Reminds me of Bloonarius....." Sonic: "And it reminds ME of Eggman!" Mario & Sun God: "Who-a is this Bloonarius & Eggman-''a ''you are talking about?" Sonic: "Eggman is an evil scientist that tries to invade our land by turning animals into badniks!" Sun God: "Well, Bloonarius is the boss of all Bloons - Balloon-like forms which try to defeat us." Sonic: "Well, I'm sorry but i must go explore this, I just need to get out my Chaos Emeralds.. and.. What?!" Mario: "Huh? What's-a the problem?" Sonic: "I have only one of the Emeralds! Oh no, we must find them or else i assume we don't have a chance!" Sun God: "Oh. Also, I'm sorry, but what's a "Chaos Emerald"?" Sonic: "They're emeralds of insane power - If you have all 7 of them, you can assume a great form with ultimate power - There are not many things more powerful, or even AS powerful, as this..." Sun God: "I see... Should we go find them?" Sonic: "Absolutely! We have to to stop Eggman... and Bloon-arrr-iuz... And Bow-zer.." Sun God: "Ahem, it's BLOONARIUS." Mario: "And it's Bowser-a!" Sonic: "... I'll just call them "enemies" if that's okay for you. :p" Mario: "Okay, let's-a go!" Sun God: "Let's go and do this - I have to defend my kingdom.." Chapter 4: Chaos Control Sun God: "This'll be easy, i'll just use my god powers and find the--''" He tried to use his powers, but there was just a small pop sound heard.. Sun God: "''Oh no... The vortex stole my powers! That makes 2 things to search!" So um... Chapter 4: Sun God Chaos Control Mario: "And we-a have to find the Mega Mushroom-a i lost while battling Bowser-a!" Sigh.... Chapter 4: Mega Sun God Chaos Control Is this all we have to search for now? Yes? Okay? good.. Since i can't be bothered to edit the chapter name again.. Sonic: "Well, we should find the Chaos Emeralds first.." Sun God : "Fine, but after this, we'll search my powers before we search for Mario's Mega Mushroom.." Mario: "Okay-a..." Suddenly, the vortex expands slightly and a portal-ish sound is heard.. Sonic: "Huh? I see somebody coming out of that.. Is that?" Tails is launched out of the vortex, knocked out. Sonic: "Tails, is that.. you?" Tails: "Bwah.... Sonic.. Is that you? Thank goodness..." Cob Cannon: "And who's that fox now?" Tails: "BWAAH! Is that a new sort of Badnik.." Cob Cannon: "I'm getting sick of being accused for being a "Badnik" even though i'm simply A PLANT." Melon-Pult: "Yeah, same here...." Tails: "Sonic, i found this.. It resembles a Chaos Emerald, but it's slightly more shiny and has a light on it that resembles a Shuriken.. no, no, a Star...?" Peashooter: "I've seen that somewhere..." Sonic: "Really? Can you tell us?" Peashooter: "I thought it was just a rumor - but this is a Star Ge--" Sun God: "That is a so-called "Star Gem", It comes from an alternate dimension, on a faraway planet, and it has the power of a star. When destroyed, or matched with 3 other regular gems of it's kind, it releases a huge lightning storm in a + shape, causing absolute havok.. Guess some of my powers are still present, but anyway - I think we should keep it for now, and use it in absolute emergencies." Peashooter: "You did not let me finish talking... >:(" Mario: "Tails-a, did you find anything other-a?" Tails: "Yeah i have - First is, a TRUE Chaos Emerald." All: "Yeah!" Tails: "I also have found this glowing thi---" Tails didn't finish talking, as the glowing thing got absorbed by Sun God, and then another "pop" sound was heard. Sun God: "There are my powers!" Sonic: "Yeah! That means 1 thing to search less! We're coming for you, enemies!" Tails: "Um.. what was that?" Mario: "We'll explain later-a." Sun God: "The third Chaos Emerald is in that fortress over there... How the hell did we not notice it." Everyone Else: "Don't''-a'' ask, we don't''-a know either-a''." The main heroes head for the fortress, and as they reach it, they're stopped by the fact that there's no way to enter it, except at the top of the fortress. Tails: "There's not really a way to enter it, except at the top.. Since Sonic's the only one i know around here, i'll take him up..." Sonic: "Thanks, buddy.." Mario: "Alright-a.." Sun God: "Fine..." Tails started flying and Sonic hangs on to him, as they reach the top, Tails gets very exhausted. Tails: "Sonic.. *breath*... I think i can't make this one... Why are you so heavy..?" Sonic: "Don't worry Tails, i'll handle it!" Sonic enters the fortress, but as he reached the top floor, is interrupted by some shadow... ???: "HEY! Who is there on the new fortress i built!" The shadow reveals himself to be Bowser. Sonic: "Hey... Is your name by chance Bowser.. You don't seem like a Bloonarius.." Bowser: "Hey! How do you know my name blue 'quill?!" Sonic: "There's this "Mario" guy that told me that.." Bowser: "MARIO?! YOU'RE IN A TEAM WITH HIM?" Sonic: "Uh.. yeah..? Is that bad, turtle face?!" Bowser: "Oh that's it, we need to battle!" Bowser tries to burn Sonic with a flame breath, but Sonic dodges it. Sonic: "Aah! Jeez, no harsh feelings. :P" Sonic Spindashes into Bowser, but Bowser counters by punching Sonic. Sonic: "Argh!" Bowser: "Tell me what you and MARIO are up to?!" Sonic: "We're up to stop blankbrains like YOU!" Bowser: "GRR!" Bowser smashes Sonic into the ground, then follows by burning him with a flame breath. On the fortress tower... Tails: "Sonic? Sonic sounds like he's in trouble! I have to go!" Tails entered the fortress, and sees Sonic smashed into the ground and charred. Tails: "SONIC!" Sonic: "Tails... gr-grab me!" Tails: "Bu-but.." Sonic: "DO IT!" Tails: "Alright.." Tails grabs Sonic, who then rolls into a ball. Sonic then smashes into Bowser from above. Bowser: "Rawr!" The smash smashes Bowser, Tails and Sonic into the first floor, and Sonic dashes into Bowser again. Bowser: Grr... Suddenly, the wall of the first tower is smashed, and Mario, Cob Cannon, Melon-Pult, Peashooter, Luigi and Sun God are revealed. Mario: "Bowser-a! But.. he's knocked out! Sonic-a, did you do this-a? Sonic: "Yeah, but couldn't have made it without Tails!" Tails: "Whow, that guy sure was huge!" Sonic: "What's this.. That Bowser guy had a Chaos Emerald!" Bowser then shrinks and wakes up. Bowser: "Huh!? NO! '''Don't steal this! It's my power source!" Sun God: "Bowser, look. If you join our team, we'll let you live. If you won't then we'll kick you into that vortex and it's Game Over for you.'''" Bowser: "Grr... Since i don't really have a choice, fine, But if i have enough, then good bye, losers!" Cob Cannon: "Speaking of that vortex, where is it now..?" Suddenly, the vortex expands and sucks the fortress in, and the heroes escape. Bowser: "You shouldn't have mentioned it, cornhead!" Cob Cannon: "Oh shut up, you!" That's it for now. Category:Blog posts